Hidden Desire
by JustLindsay
Summary: A quick one shot of pillow talk between Rafael and Olivia one night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had intended this to be the start of a series of smut filled fantasy based chapters, but I feel like this is where this one ends. Not sure if I will pursue the fantasy thing, it's not my intention to do so right now, not anymore, but maybe I will change my mind in the future. Apologies if either fantasy mentioned makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

Sweaty they peel their bodies from one another. Panting Olivia lays on her back arms outstretched, one landing over Rafael's chest feeling the quick pace of his heartbeat as it fought to slow down.

Turning his head Rafael takes in Olivia's appearance, smiling he takes her hand from his chest and lifts it to his lips. He rolls to his side and props his upper body up, resting on his elbow, playing with her fingers he asks, "will you tell me what you fantasize about?"

Finally Liv's breathing evens out and she throws a confused glance his way, "you baby, I fantasize about you."

"That's not what I mean - well I mean - yes that is what I mean, it's just." Frustrated he pulls a hand down his face. "What do are we doing in your fantasies?" She raises an eyebrow, he rolls his eyes, "tell me something you've always fantasized about and never asked anyone for."

Smiling widely Olivia scoots her body so she is slotted into him, "ooh you trying to get kinky with me?"

A rumbling laugh rolls through his chest, "I don't know, are your fantasies kinky?"

Liv bites her lip, hesitant. Her silence isn't worrisome to him but he wants to assuage any anxiety she might have with sharing something like this. They may be married but sexual desires, especially ones that have stayed inside for so long, can take a big leap to tell someone.

"Would it help if we switched off, you tell me one of yours and I tell you one of mine?" Raf asks her softly.

Still biting her lip Liv nods, then blowing out a puff of a breath she looks him in the eye, "well, I guess one thing I've always wondered about is," she bites down on her lip hard before nodding once, "I never had the courage to admit to anyone that I did actually want to try having anal sex, I've always wondered what it would feel like. I had some men ask me for it but… I wasn't comfortable with them."

By the time she finishes speaking Olivia's eyes are lowered but she peeks at Rafael through her lashes. Rafael isn't moving much, though, his heart rate has increased once again and the hand the has been caressing Liv's back starts to move after a few moments.

Groaning Rafael glides his hand down her spine to her backside and he palms the smooth skin there, "fuck Liv, is that, do you," he huffs, "I'm perfectly happy to help you fulfill this with you."

Pressing her face into his chest she laughs then looks back at him, "oh how very kind of you to do me such a favor, I hope it won't be too much of a hardship for you."

Rafael brings his hand to Olivia's cheek and his eyes soften, "thank you for being honest with me Liv, and if it makes you feel any better I never had the guts to ask any woman I slept with to try, so I guess there's a first time for everything." His eyebrows quirk as he finishes.

Putting a hand to his chest Liv rests her chin on top of it, "alright mister, I believe we made a deal," she pokes his side to alleviate the last of the tension she feels in herself.

Rafael on the other hand feels some tension grip his muscles, "okay, I have never wanted to do this, never even thought about it before I met you," it's Rafael's turn to bite his lip and look at her through his lashes, "I want you to…" he trails off.

Liv runs the hand the isn't under her chin into his hair and strokes through it, allowing the brown and silver strands to tinkle her fingers, "go on tell me." Her voice is low and soothing.

"Promise not to think I'm a perv?" Raf seems almost bashful in his approach.

Grinning out of one side of her mouth Olivia leans into him and kisses Raf slowly, before hooking a pinky with his, "I promise Rafa."

Before he loses his courage Rafael says, "I want you to sit on my face while I eat you out."

Liv pushes her pelvis into the side of his hip involuntarily, moaning out loud, "god Raf if I weren't so legless from my last orgasm I would push you down and do that right now."

Hearing that Rafael pulls Liv into a ferocious kiss, nipping and sucking at her bottom lip before pushing his tongue into her mouth. "You're the perfect woman for me Olivia." The heat in his gaze is nothing new to Liv but she certainly isn't tired of seeing him so attracted to her.

"And you're the perfect man for me Rafael," she kisses him over and over until they are both breathless.

Pulling back Raf rests his forehead on Liv's, "I want to do everything I can to please you completely."

Olivia knows Rafael can get insecure sometimes, he gets worried that she doesn't know how much he loves her, that he was somehow not enough. She doesn't think anything could be further from the truth.

Placing her hands at either side of his head Olivia moves Rafael away from her so she can get a good look at him, "look at me Rafa," he listens, " _you_ completely please me I promise you that. And I don't just mean in the bedroom. You are an amazing man, husband, and father. I love you so much, more than I have ever loved anyone, please don't think that just because I haven't shared all my deepest darkest desires with you doesn't mean I'm not in this all the way. There's nothing of mine that you can't have okay?" Her thumbs run along the top curve of his ears.

He sees the sincerity in her eyes but can't help but retreat at the feelings that consume him when it comes to her sometimes, "so does that mean you have other deep dark desires you're not telling me about?" There is a shit eating grin on his face now.

Frowning Liv shakes her head, "don't do that Rafael, don't hide from me." They are so close to one another she is almost cross eyed looking at him but Olivia won't let Rafael break eye contact with her.

Sighing Rafael maintains the eye contact he knows she wants from him, "I'm sorry, some of these feelings are just so big that I'm afraid you're going to be afraid of them. There's nothing of mine that isn't yours either. That especially includes my heart. I love you. I love you so much it frightens me, but even more than that it fills me with this amazing energy, this whole new outlook that I didn't have until I found you. I never want to lose that, to lose you. So sometimes I hold back thinking that's the right thing to do to keep you. Forgive me?" His eyebrows are pinched together as he begs her forgiveness.

Her teeth lightly graze the tip of his nose, "always." Liv presses a chaste kiss beside his nose, "and for the record Rafa, you don't scare me. Neither do your feelings. I haven't ever felt like this before either, but I need you to know that just because you don't always voice what you're feeling or thinking, I know, I feel it.

"I never want to lose you either, and if takes me telling you that and reminding you how much I love you until one of is dead then that's exactly what I'll do. You're too important to me for you not to know what you mean to me."

Olivia pushes her hands flat to Rafael's shoulders and pulls his weight on top of her own, wrapping her legs around him and pressing her lips to his ears, "I love you Rafael Barba, I don't want to lose you." She makes a mantra of saying this in his ear.

Rafael laughs and takes her thighs in hand, "I love you too you crazy woman, now can we get some sleep, I do believe one of us has to drive our son to school in the morning."

Though she is sleepy Olivia still has some playfulness left in her, "you say the sexiest things Mr. Barba."

"Only for you Mrs. Barba." Rafael untangles his wife from around his body and settles her on her side so he can curl up behind her, "I love you Liv."

Her eyes have closed already and she is somehow near sleep in the moments it has taken Raf to find a comfortable position, "I love you too Rafa," she mumbles.

* * *

A/N: I was so tempted to have Raf say "I was afraid that you'd be afraid [if I told you that I was afraid of intimacy!]" ('Therapy' from _Tick Tick Boom_ a show Raul was in.) but I resisted. My mind is basically a collection of quotes and references and almost nothing else. Like I said, I think this is a good place to end this.

x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay so I decided to go ahead and do a little bit more. I have had such bad writer's block the past like month or so and this is the only thing my brain has been able to finish producing. It is v v dirty. Like I didn't hold back.

* * *

With a heavy sigh both Raf and Liv go boneless on themselves and drop, lifelessly, atop their mattress, not even bothering to pull the covers back to cuddle under. The couple groans in sync and eventually one makes a move to drag themselves to the head of the bed and the other follows close behind. With as minimal effort as possible Olivia and Rafael make their way, burrowing under their duvet.

It's just under an hour later when Olivia blinks her eyes open. For now she lays unmoving thanking the universe for Friday's and sleepovers. This gratitude stemming from it being a Friday with Noah staying at a friends house for the weekend, meaning she and her husband had the house to themselves. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened, if ever during their marriage for any reasonable amount of time.

When Rafael's sleeping form changes positions it pulls Olivia from her musings, she turns on her side to face him. Deciding they had had enough rest Liv twists onto her side and reaches out for Raf's face, caressing the stubble that has grown on his cheeks over the last couple of days. She allows herself to ghost her fingers over his lips before detouring down to his throat, curling her fingers into his skin so that her nails scratch at the sensitive skin there.

After a few short moments of this attention she is paying her husband, Rafael stirs from his sleeping state and opens his eyes to already be looking into Olivia's. A lazy grin splits his lips and he grasps Liv's hand with one of his own to brush the softest, barely there kiss to the pad of each finger. With a groan Raf shoves himself to a sitting position before stumbling out of the bed and over to Liv's side to help her up. As soon as she is on her feet Rafael takes Olivia's hips in his hands to hold her in place as he places kiss after kiss on her lips. All chaste but no less passionate.

Stepping back Rafa says, "I'm starving and I have a nice dinner that has already been prepped and only needs to be cooked. We can drink that wine you picked up with it." He makes slow work of swaying his hips and moving his feet to take them out of the bedroom.

Liv goes without protest, "ooh, I like the way you think Mr. Barba. Let's go eat and get a little bit drunk, then you can take me to bed and we can make as much noise as we want." The whole she is speaking there is a smile curving her lips and a gleaming mischief in her eyes.

A low rumbling laughter emits from Rafa's throat at her response before he turns around making his way to the kitchen with a renewed vigor.

As the couple eats they flirt, and drink, and touch. It is all very light and playful, just a hint of what they are really looking forward to. Once the meal is finished Rafael begins to clean the dishes as Olivia tidies up the rest of the kitchen and locks the house for the night.

She finishes her chores first, and allows her footsteps to press softly into the carpeting in the hallway as she finds her way back to Raf, though she takes her time to appreciate the quiet permeating the house. A rare occurrence in the Barba household, as she takes each step Liv also makes sure to notice some small details that escape her attention when she is rushing around, or when her attention is taken over by the usual chaos. There are chips in the paint on the walls, some of the pictures on the wall are crooked, and there are scuff marks along the baseboard in random intervals. Liv realizes how long it has been since she really took the time to appreciate all of the little details in her house and in her life. She makes the decision to appreciate those details of her husband and the love they share together more acutely from this moment forward, nothing about this man should be left unappreciated.

Slipping herself behind Rafael where he is still stood at the sink Olivia snakes her arms under his and rests her chin against his shoulder, her mouth near his ear.

"Hi Rafa," she greets quietly, lips tickling his earlobe and sending a shiver through his body.

Rafael shakes the water left clinging to his hands so that he can twine his fingers with the ones Liv now has resting on his ribs, "hola mi amor." He takes her left hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to her palm.

Using the hold she has on his right side Olivia turns Rafael's body while also spinning on her own heel and starting the journey back to their bedroom. When they enter neither bothers to close the door, knowing they won't be interrupted, it sends a bit of rush through Olivia.

Just steps inside their room Rafael pulls Olivia to a halt, practically yanking her body into his own. The couple led busy lives and as Raf finally settles his eyes on Olivia he realizes how long it has been since they have had the chance to simply be together. And, my God, he has missed this woman, missed spending time with her, looking at her, talking to her. Everything about Olivia has been missing in such a big way and Rafael hates it. And he craves her. Rafael revels in the feel of even the clothes covering her skin, she is in an old, worn down t-shirt and some light sweatpants that look equally as if they have seen better days. They are his sweats he notes with glee.

Fingering the waistline of the pants Rafael looks at Liv's face, "miss me?"

With a pout Olivia nods, her hands slinking up his torso, over his shoulders to tickle the back of his neck, "so much baby, the only times we have seen each other this last month at least one of us has been sleeping or close to it."

Refusing to let any more time go to waste Rafael brings his hands atop each of her hip bones and brings her pelvis into his own before planting his lips against hers. Not in a kiss, exactly, just contact, mouth on mouth. He is still until she begins to get antsy, Rafa snorts a laugh out of his nose. Finally he takes pity on his wife and engages her in a deep kiss, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking hard. With a moan Olivia steps still further into Rafael's embrace, scratching her nails on the back of his neck and gripping his shoulders.

After a few breathless moments of a bruising kiss Liv pulls away to walk back to their bed and crawls on. Once she has positioned herself in the middle Olivia twists her body to face her husband once again. Attempting to keep up the seductive mood they have begun to set with each other Liv crosses her ankles and reclines her torso to rest on her elbows while she watches Rafa approach her and bites her lip.

Chuckling deep within his throat Raf thinks of how lucky he is to have this beautiful goddess in his life, and, right now especially, in his - _their_ \- bed. Once he is at the foot Rafael flattens his hands to the mattress and leverages his knees onto it and begins his ascent of Liv's body. He takes his time working his way up the curves he encounters, clothed as they are. He allows the heat of his breath to seep in through the fabric of her lounge pants, kissing her body at random intervals.

Olivia's breath is coming in heaving pants by the time Rafael has worked his body to her waist, and once there he makes quick work of both her pants and underwear. To pull them completely from her body Rafael stands once more, taking the opportunity to remove his own clothing. He relishes in the weight of Liv's eyes on his body. When Raf's gaze finds Liv's he sees that she is surveying him, and his hardening cock which sends a jolt of desire through him and into his erection, standing it up further. He takes himself in hand and strokes the length of his cock drawing, and keeping, Olivia's eyes to his action, thus further hardening him.

Growing impatient with Rafael's lack of movement over her own body Olivia begins to take matters into her own hands, removing her shirt and bra before taking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger on each hand and pinching down. She pulls, pinches, and twists her nipples, as Rafael watches mesmerized by her. Raf had been so determined to get Olivia hot and worked up that he had forgotten just how much her and her body turned him on. Her sun-kissed skin, those long limbs, the sinewy muscles that flex with each movement, Rafael loves it all. So distracted is he by the show Liv is putting on, with a hand now sliding to her sex, that Rafael forgets about his own arousal, his cock in his hand, that is until it jumps in his grip when Liv moans.

It isn't just an indistinguishable sound either, Olivia moans, "oh Rafa."

At this Raf springs back into action crawling up his wife's body and removing the hand she has working between her legs, pulling her fingers into his mouth. Finally the couple's eyes meet and their desire is burning in their gaze. Letting her fingers fall from his lips Rafael finishes his journey up Liv's body and settles the length of his body over the length of her's, holding himself on his elbows.

Their skin is already heated through and things have barely begun. Rafael's cock is pressing into Olivia's belly and she is squirming with impatience. Her own arousal is slick and spreading, so Liv reaches up to take one of Rafael's hands and skims it along the meeting point of their bodies and settles it between her thighs.

Raf groans at her forwardness, "fuck. Liv." He bites out.

Moving his hand further into the heat of her center Rafael encounters wetness to an excess he hadn't expected, though they haven't been able to share a moment like this in too long and his own desire is driving him crazy. Without preamble he thrusts two of his fingers into her. She keens and arches beneath him. Olivia is obscenely wet and ready as Raf moves his fingers swiftly in and out of her, she is so turned on that the fluid leaking from her is creating a squelching sound.

A deep, heavy groan rumbles through Rafael's chest that Olivia feels more than she hears before he is kissing her, and he isn't gentle about it, all pressure and teeth. Liv is so worked up that she is whimpering into his mouth and brings her hands to Raf's neck where he nails dig into the skin on either side in an attempt to ground herself. It doesn't work, he thrusts his tongue into Liv's mouth while forcefully pushing his fingers into her at the perfect angle to send her over the edge.

"Mmm, ohhhh Rafa." Liv gasps out against his mouth, where Rafael's lips still rest against hers, never having broken the kiss, "oh my God, oh fuck, fuck, fuck." A few moments of her shaking and shivering pass with a continuous murmuring falling out of Olivia's mouth.

When Liv comes back to herself after her orgasm subsides she looks up into her lover's eyes and sees pupils blown so large there is nearly no green circling them, and Rafael's fingers are back in his mouth savoring the taste of her pleasure.

Seeing that she has once more settled down Rafael allows his fingers to slide from his mouth and glide along their bodies to his cock, "you are astoundingly beautiful mi amor. I love watching you cum."

Olivia lets a smile stretch her lips, baring her teeth to him, "it's a good thing you're so great at making it happen then isn't it?" Her own hand joins Rafael's at his cock as she urges him to enter her body once more.

Rafael doesn't need to be asked twice and positions the tip of his cock to her the entrance of her body before hilting himself inside her with one go. The motion steals the breath from the pair of them and Rafael grunts at the feeling of his balls slapping against her ass. His head drops to her shoulder where he grazes his teeth along the skin they encounter. Not having the control over his arousal any longer Raf doesn't hesitate in his withdrawal from Liv's pussy, nor his drive back into her.

They come together, meeting each thrust with one of their own, over and over in a frantic rhythm. Rafael doesn't think he will last long, every moment of being inside of Olivia is his nirvana.

"Nena, no puedo contenerme, te sientes tan bien." Raf's voice is strained with longing and determination, but full of honesty. ( _Baby, I can't hold back, you feel so good._ )

Liv's not sure if Rafael realizes he is speaking in Spanish, she doesn't much care because it does wicked, devilish things to her insides when he does, "acaba para mí. Quiero sentir acabar dentro de mí." When she is the one speaking Spanish the ramifications are magnified tenfold for Rafael. ( _Cum for me. I want to feel you cum inside me._ )

The results are near instantaneous, Rafael shoves his hips against Olivia's more harshly before his right hand clasps onto her thigh, wrenching it higher along his torso and pressing his cock still deeper inside her pussy, bottoming out completely. Olivia's head snaps back at the sensation, the sex between has always been incredible but whenever he is able to push himself this far into her body they seem to reach new heights of euphoria. Rafael curses in both English and Spanish, making sure to keep this angle and pounds away against Olivia who's entire body has gone taut. With another push, Raf's fingers digging deep into the flesh of Liv's thigh still tight in his grip, Olivia cums spectacularly around him. Her pussy clamps down on his cock so tightly that Rafael cannot move, it's this that sends him over the edge with her.

Rafael's toes dig roughly into the mattress beneath him as his left hand clasps a fistful of their sheets, his right digging into Liv's flesh, the muscles of his body contract so aggressively all at once, that it almost hurts. Or it does hurt but it isn't enough to breach the cloud of ecstasy that he and Olivia find themselves on. Rafael's orgasm explodes in a nearly violent manner from him, his jaw clenches, eyes squeeze shut, and his ejaculation shoots powerfully out of his cock into Olivia. They can both feel each spurt of cum released from him, hot and thick, and copious. Rafael has not had an orgasm like this one within recent memory, a testament to how long they have gone without each other's touch.

Sweat slicked and disoriented Rafael pants out heavy breaths against Olivia's face. It takes long minutes for his vision to clear and his mind to return. The full weight of Rafael's body is now laid completely along Liv's and she relishes in it, having returned to her senses moments before her husband. Liv's hands glide along his back, palms flat and warm against his moist cooling skin. After several more moments of shared deep breaths and soft kisses Rafael works his hands underneath Liv and rolls them so she is now settled entirely over him. His cock has softened but still nestles inside her for the time being.

When, finally, full coherent thought returns to Rafael's mind he speaks, almost without thinking though, "sit on my face."

Olivia isn't sure whether the shiver that passes through her body then is from her cooling skin or the request - no demand - Rafael has just made of her. Placing a hand on either side of his head Liv hoists her upper body away from his to look at him. She thinks they must have matching expressions of shock, "really?" is what leaves her mouth. And then, "but you just -"

Instantly Rafael looks embarrassed with himself, wincing, "no you're right, sorry. Forget it." His body tries to follow Liv's into a more upright position only to be unceremoniously shoved flat once again.

Olivia had only wanted to be sure he realized that his own cum was going to be in the mix while he performed, something that turned her on even further than she thought possible. Honestly, this man, not only was he the sexiest, arousing lover she's had, he was the best man she has ever known, she doesn't want to make him uncomfortable in anyway, but has done so by trying to avoid it.

Rafael's motion is stopped by Olivia's hands at his shoulders, holding him down, she has shifted her weight to her knees. Once it settles there though she feels how useless her muscles still are and evens her weight out, sharing it between the pressure on Raf's shoulders and her knees against the mattress.

"Oh no you don't, you've put this idea in my head and now you're going to give it to me, even if you didn't think it all the way through." Liv says levelling him with a hard stare as she begins to move to straddle higher and higher along his body. Without thinking Raf's hands go to her hips and cradle them in support, "it's not my fault you already came inside me."

It's then that it dawns on Rafael that she was simply worried he would be grossed out by his own semen inside her. A wicked laugh stirs his vocal cords while her thighs frame his face, she jumps at the feeling, though she is sitting high on his chest so they can still speak to one another. She would never go forward unless she was absolutely certain everything was okay with him, just as she knows he would do the same for her.

His stubble pricks at her overly sensitive skin when he speak again, "nena, I always want to eat you out, and if that means dealing with my own cum to do it, then so be it."

Rafael twists his head to lick at the inside of her thigh before biting down harshly and drawing a shout from Olivia's lungs. Her breathing is already labored and her muscles have begun to vibrate in anticipation of what's to come. She looks at him for another second or two before placing her hands on the wall behind the bed for leverage and shifting so she is directly over his face now.

Looking at her over him is already driving Rafael crazy, somehow even more so when he sees his own sperm trickling out of her pussy and down her leg, it really was a strong orgasm he had if the volume of semen leaking from her alone is anything to go by. Using the grip he has on her hips Raf lowers Liv's pussy to his mouth and wastes no time in swiping his tongue along the length of her. She yelps when he reaches her clit. Rafa is well aware of how sensitive her body is at the moment and has every intention of exploiting this. In tandem with her yelp Rafael sucks her bud of nerves between his lips and pulls his head backward, he can't go far but it is enough movement that it starts a more noticeable shaking in Liv's muscles.

Abandoning his attention to her clit quickly Rafa slithers his tongue to flick at her opening, tasting the salty mixture of both of them when he gets there. All his breath is coming through his nose, which is now conveniently placed at Olivia's clit. A hand of hers leaves the wall in favor of grasping his hair, hard. She is crying out non-stop. Rafael thrusts his tongue into her body before drawing back to swallow, his beard scratching at every point of contact between them with each subtle, and not so subtle, movement. The moment he is finished swallowing Rafael digs his tongue as deeply as he can back into the tight chanel of her pussy, its walls warm and velvety around him. His tongue warm and velvety inside of her. The grip of her hips had never been relinquished and Rafa uses it to lift Liv's body away just far enough to then be able to drop her back down. He repeats this action a few times in a row before Olivia takes the hint and begins to ride his face in earnest.

Hips rolling and rising Olivia's tired muscles move her over Rafael's face and stiffened tongue until her eyes are crossed in pleasure. His jaw is aching but Liv's cries are getting so loud he can't bring himself to care much about his discomfort, not when her pleasure is so great. Raf does still her momentarily so he can lick and suck at her clit once more.

Both of Olivia's hands have abandoned the wall, one for his hair, and the other for the mattress barely able to hold herself up any longer. She is panting and shaking, and the longer his mouth is on her the further out of reality Olivia is pushed. Rafael is hyper aware of what her body is going through, she is talking him through every moment of it. His cock is rock hard again and is close to another orgasm himself, her constant praise and begging along with the taste of her may be enough for him to cum, he thinks.

Kissing and nipping at her clit Rafael commands Olivia, "come on baby, cum for me."

It works like a spell cast over her, the vibrations of his voice, and the scratching of his stubble sending her flying the second his tongue is back inside her. A rush of fluid is flowing out of her and all over Rafael's face, he drinks down as much as he can but the fact that she has already orgasmed twice and it is mixed with his own orgasm has a lot simply rushing over his chin and cheeks. The aroma of her surrounding him in the best way. When he feels he muscles beginning to relax he withdraws his tongue kissing and sucking at her labia as she comes down from her high.

He hasn't come again, but he certainly isn't thinking about that right now either, not when Olivia's entire body is shuddering above him with her climax. His hands slide up her body and ease her gently away from his face, as Raf continues to blow against her flushed and heated pussy, prolonging the elation she is experiencing.

Once more she is sitting over his shoulders shaking when she is able to meet his eyes again. She looks entirely blissed out, "baby," is the only word she manages in her weakened state. Rafa smiles and laughs, making her jump again. With the small amount of energy left in her legs Liv swings a leg over him so she is no longer straddling him.

They both feel much colder at the lack of contact but they can't stay stuck together forever. Before she allows herself to lay down Olivia surveys the man lying beneath her, catching sight of his arousal. Rafael's cock is flat against his stomach, the head a deep purple and leaking precum. She says nothing to him as she positions herself, with as little effort as possible, to take him into her mouth.

Rafael has been watching her the whole time but is still surprised when her mouth takes him inside, swallowing him completely in one go. He can feel Olivia gag as he hits the back of her throat but she breathes through her nose and takes him fully in her mouth, swallowing with the effort of it all. Rafa's hands fly to her hair and he only manages her name in warning. They both know exactly how close he is. Liv's eyes meet his from under her eyelashes and she sucks without mercy and he is cumming in her mouth. She drinks every last drop he has to offer before collapsing with her head pillowed on his thigh.

They both attempt to catch their breathe and regain control of their minds and bodies before anything else happens. When they are both finally able to get control of their facilities Olivia kisses Raf's thigh softly a number of times, enjoying the twitch his body gives in response.

Rafael makes a final request of her, "ven aquí mi alma, te voy a abrazar." His voice is achingly tender and Olivia finds herself unable to resist his call, as if she would have anyway. ( _Come here my soul, I want to hold you._ )

Slotting herself into his arms Olivia finds peace with her ear to his heart, allowing the beat to lull her close to sleep before she speaks once again, "te amo Rafa."

Liv hears him mumble his reply into her hair, "también te amo 'livia."

Fantasy do come true, sometimes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, and I may or may not be adding more chapters. I'm undecided.

xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had intended this to contain Olivia's desire to have anal sex but it took an unexpected turn.

* * *

Walking into the drug store closest to home Rafael starts to wander through in search of condoms. He and Olivia had been talking and preparing for their first anal sex experience. Both want things to be enjoyable for each other so they did their research. And now Rafael is finding himself buying condoms for the first time in - he isn't even sure how long.

He is meandering along the ends of each aisle, not sure which one he will find what he is looking for. After passing several aisles Barba encounters an employee stocking shelves. The worker looks up to dutifully greet the customer when they recognize each other.

"What's up Mr B.?" Mateo stands up from where he had been kneeling on the tile and waves in Barba's direction.

Feeling a strange wave of panic Barba waves back while his eyes dart around, "Hi Matty, how are you? We haven't seen you over the house in awhile."

"I'm good, just been working a ton. Noah and I still hang when we can though."

With a tight smile and small nod Barba goes to move on, "well it was nice seeing you Mateo, have a good day."

Now Barba feels like he can't buy what he is here for, fearful Noah's friend will see him and share it with Noah, ultimately embarrassing both him and his son. Instead he finds the paper goods and grabs a pack of legal pads and some pens before checking out and making his way back to his car to move on to the next store.

Once inside the next nearest pharmacy he is immediately greeted by a familiar voice, this time Jesslyn, another one of Noah's close friends whom Barba has met many times. Feeling it would be suspicious to simply turn on his heel and leave Rafael instead picks up some shampoo and conditioner knowing Liv is running low, or he thinks so anyhow.

This same situation pops up once more in the next store Rafael tries, and he groans internally. He wonders how far he is going to have to travel to be able to safely avoid his teenage son's friends.

Deciding to try in one last store Rafael makes a circuit of the place, and sees no sign of any of Noah's friends. Finally, he thinks, Barba finds the right aisle and makes his selection and brings his pending purchase to the checkout counter.

There are a few people in front of him, none of whom Rafael pays any mind to. An older woman with white hair is running the checkout right now. That is until the person before him leaves the counter after making their purchase and the cashier takes her til out to allow another, younger, woman step in.

Rafael doesn't pay much attention to the switch until he hears, "no way, what a small world Professor!"

The woman is smiling genuinely in Rafael's direction and this time Rafael doesn't keep his frustration inside, instead mumbling to himself, "you have got to be kidding me." He says it while dropping his head forward and plopping his box of condoms onto the counter without care.

Stevie, one his students, gives him a puzzled look before going to scan through his purchase. Once the barcode is scanned she makes eye contact with Barba, a shit eating grin on her face, "so, XL Magnums?"

The young woman is raising her eyebrows in a humorous manner, not feeling any of the discomfort or humiliation Rafael is. Stevie can only feel her delight in being able to interact with one of the Hudson Law's most sought after professors in such a situation. It is no secret that the Professors Barba have a rather large group of admirers and this will only fuel the fire. Stevie, herself, isn't interested in either Barba romantically, though she can see the appeal, she just really enjoys the classes and their ability to teach.

With chagrin Barba bobs his head up and down, "not a word Stevie, to anyone."

"You are so lucky I'm not allowed to have my phone on me, I would have already snap chatted this to all of Comparative Con. Law. God this is too good." Stevie is speaking out loud but Barba isn't sure that she is actually address him any longer.

With a frown, but no anger, maybe even a chuckle, Rafael makes his plea, "is there nothing I can do to keep this between us?"

Laughing and shaking her head, vigorously enough that her hair hides her face, Stevie warns, "careful Professor Barba, that sounded dangerously close to bribery. Oh my god I have an accelerated course with the other Barba over winter term. Ethics. What a perfect example to use in class."

Groaning Rafael decides to put himself out of his own misery, "just give me my damn total so I can pay and get out of here." There is a brief pause as Rafael considers Stevie, "you better be prepared to have a very frank discussion about safe sex, consent, and public stigma if you bring this up with Liv. She won't back down, she may even talk to you about her own sex life. Me I'd shut down the conversation, do some research into the person harassing me, and then, when I have what I need - tear them to shreds. Publically."

His words do not have the desired effect, Stevie still looks too happy for Barba's comfort.

On his way out the doors, after completing his purchase, Barba hears Stevie call out one final thing from behind him, "stay safe out there big boy!"

Smirking Barba turns around and sends a glare at his student, "that's it, you're flunking this semester." They are both laughing when Barba finally exits, condoms successfully purchased, and he makes his way back to his car to go home.

As soon as Rafael is through the door, entering the Barba household, he starts calling out to Liv, who he knows is home because her car is in the driveway, "Olivia!" It sounds like a whine, "next time I try to buy condoms in person, in a real actual store, remind me of the wonders of the internet!"

Olivia bellows out a laugh that she is unable to keep from coming out while Rafael is mortified to hear a groan from his teenager, "ughhh gross! Dad! Can you not?"

Rafael can tell they are both in the kitchen so he goes there. Once in the room he deposits the bags that hold each of his purchases, "lo siento mijo, I didn't know you were home."

Placing a kiss to Noah's hair Rafael moves to give Olivia a chaste kiss, she is far too amused by all this. Rafa grabs himself a drink from the refrigerator before addressing his family again, "you have too many friends Noah, I had to go all over the place to avoid them."

Noah scrunches up his face displeased with the direction of this conversation, "Papi por favor, no quiero hablar de esto contigo. Ayudarme con mi tarea de ingles." (Dad please I don't want to talk about this with you. Help me with my English homework.)

"Claro mijo, muéstrame que lo tienes." Rafael concedes sitting next to Noah to help him while Liv continues to make their dinner. (Of course son, show me what you have.)

Later that evening, when the family are in their respective bedrooms, Rafael flops sideways onto the bed he shares with Olivia, bringing the conversation from that afternoon backup, "mi alma, all of our students know the size of my dick now." The whine is distinct in Rafa's tone once again, now that he has recounted his interaction with Stevie.

Liv is in the adjoining ensuite finishing her bedtime routine and chokes on the mouth wash she is gargling, or had been gargling. Spitting it into the sink and swishing Liv appears in the doorway to their room, "you say that like it's a bad thing baby."

Throwing his arm over his face Rafa groans dramatically, "you're not being very helpful right now."

She is very much enjoying seeing Rafael all out of sorts, it definitely isn't typical, and Liv plans to have her fun, "Raf you have nothing to be embarrassed about here, so you bought condoms, I'm sure most of our students have done the same thing. Besides I happen to know that their assumptions were pretty accurate, now they don't need conjecture."

Flipping onto his stomach Rafael glares at Olivia who is now sitting at the head of the bed, by the pillows, smiling broadly at him, "and just what does that mean?"

"You know what it means, you've seen the rate my professor reviews. The way you swagger about in front of all of them there was always going to be gossip about how big you are. I have happened to overhear some of it and, like I said, they weren't wrong."

Dropping his face to the mattress Rafael's speech is muffled, "dios mio."

Leaning over so she can reach his body Olivia massages her hands down Rafa's back, upon reaching his bum she pats it quickly, "c'mon, enough talk about our students talking about you and your dick, more just talking about your dick please."

Blindly Rafa reaches his hand out and catches Liv's ankle in his grasp, "you are an evil woman." He drags her towards his body before shifting to his back again.

"Mmm, what are we going to do about it?" Liv hadn't really planned on seducing Rafa tonight but these things can't always be planned. "Maybe I should confess my sins?" Liv quirks an eyebrow at Rafael, she knows he will catch on.

"Evil," he whispers to himself. Changing the direction he is pulling Olivia in Rafa drags her to the edge of the bed and nudges her so she will get off of it while standing himself up, "you know what to do."

Standing in front of him Olivia matches the heat in Rafa's gaze, "forgive me Father for I have sinned," biting her lower lip to accentuate the contrite look she is going for.

A wicked grin takes over Rafa's face, "on your knees and pray. You have been very naughty," Olivia nods, trying to look as innocent and doe eyed as she can while sinking to the ground. "We will need to make sure you say all your prayers."

Rafael is growing hard with the role playing and with Olivia kneeling in front of him level with his cock. The script is getting a little skewed but they can make this work.

Liv is determined to play this out, "the whole thing?" She pouts and Rafa nods, "but it is so big and long I don't know if I can take it all."

At this point Rafael is carding his fingers through Liv's hair and releases a devilish laugh, "don't worry, I'm here to help. I will make sure you take care of everything. That your prayers are pleasing to God and any bad thoughts the Devil tries to make you speak, I will make sure you choke it down and swallow it all."

Still doe eyed and pouting Olivia nods, "please absolve me of my sins Father, I don't want to be so naughty anymore."

They both dispense of their clothing and Rafael takes a hold of his cock, gripping the base and nudging Liv's mouth with the tip, "open up and pay your penance."

Rafael isn't sure if it is his catholic background that makes this feel so forbidden and so, so hot but he is incredibly turned on by the turn of events. Olivia and Rafael don't engage in role playing too often but any time it has happened seems to come about more organically than planning for it. Liv has always found these encounters to be very pleasurable.

Pretending to be timid Liv opens her mouth only part way, wanting Rafael to take control of things for this scenario. She maintains eye contact as Rafa eases his cock into Liv's wet, hot mouth.

Groaning Rafa struggles somewhat in keeping his eyes open. His pace is very slow and gentle but it still isn't long before Rafael's cock is hitting the back of Olivia's mouth, she doesn't gag quite at this point, having grown used to accommodating his size on so many previous occasions. Liv feels how wet she is becoming performing oral sex for her husband, it always turns her on to do so.

Rocking back Rafael withdraws his erection part way before pushing forward again, slightly faster this time, and goes deeper. They both know Liv will be swallowing his whole cock tonight, something that she does have trouble doing no matter how many times she has given him a blow job. Rafael's size isn't something that Olivia's body has been able to grow completely accustomed to, there is always some measure of adjusting that needs to take place.

Staying slow and easy for as long as he is able Rafael feeds Olivia his cock. His trusts are controlled and thought out, getting Olivia re-acquainted with sucking him off. She takes him eagerly in her throat.

Eventually neither of them can stand holding back. Liv takes her hands away from his cock and balls where they had been teasing him and moves to place them on his backside, urging him to let go. Rafael doesn't need much urging at all. Fisting his hands in Liv's hair Rafa elongates each thrust putting more weight behind it.

With an increasing pace Olivia pays more attention to her breathing, deep through her nose, as often as possible. But Rafa is going deeper now and soon Liv's nose is pushed against his pelvis and held their for several long seconds. When Raf holds himself to be sheathed entirely in his wife's mouth and throat he can feel Olivia choke, gag, and swallow around him and he becomes very excited very quickly.

It doesn't take long for Rafael to get to the precipice of orgasming while he fucks Liv this way. He pulls his cock completely free of her mouth so she can take some deep breaths, as Liv does so Raf looks down at the sight. Liv's bare chest is heaving with each breath, splotchy from arousal and lack of air, her saliva is covering his cock, dripping from it in copious strings, and Raf sees Liv has drool running down her front.

She is incredible. Giving him a blow job while pretending to be a naughty girl confessing her sins, taking his whole cock, making a mess of both of them, Rafael knows he needs to come, "Liv," he groans heavily taking himself in hand to push back into her mouth.

Immediately Olivia accepts his cock back down her throat, pulling on his backside to draw him deeper. She intentionally gags and swallows around him knowing what it does to him. The act that pushes Rafael over the edge is Olivia's moan vibrating through the length of his cock.

It is then that Rafael starts to cum, still fully embedded into Liv's throat. Rafael uses the grip he has on Olivia's hair to make short shallow thrusts against her as his release flows from him. Looking down Raf sees Liv has her eyes on him already and he is in awe of, not just her beauty but, how sexy she is and the fact that she gives herself so willingly to him.

Pulling himself from Olivia's mouth Rafael collapses onto the bed, and feels Liv crawl up beside him. Rafa takes a few moments to gather himself and get the feeling to return to his limbs before he shifts over Liv. She wiped her mouth but the rest of her body is covered in spit and sweat and Rafa sticks to her immediately. His mouth descends on Olivia's and his fingers are inside of her with astounding speed and accuracy.

In a relentless pace Rafa's hand works Liv into a frenzy. She starts to ride him and is soon close to cumming around him.

Rafael begins to whisper dirty words into Olivia's ear and within moments feels the walls of her pussy clamping down on his moving digits. His thumb continues to circle Liv's clit as she orgasms, prolonging the sensations for her. Eventually, when just small occasional tremors shoot through Liv's body, Rafael pulls his hand away and feels her twitch at the movement. The couple lays holding each other in a euphoric haze for long minutes.

"God damn Rafa, that was good." Liv mumbles into the skin of her husband's throat.

The agreeing moan vibrates against Liv's lips, so do his words, "watch your language, you don't want to have to go to confession too soon."

Olivia swats at his chest and slings a leg over Rafael's body, snuggling in and closing her eyes, "quiet you. I don't think can stand up long enough to clean myself up."

Rafael is close to feeling the same, but not quite there, he pats Liv's leg so he can sit up. Leaving the room he walks into the bathroom and retrieves a washcloth. Wetting it with hot water Raf soaps it up and squeezes it out before returning to Liv.

Once he is at their bedside Rafael gently cleans Olivia's body, from her chin to her thighs. She sighs in contentment as she lets it all happen. This man is so good to her, for her. Raf pats her down with a towel before going back to ensuite and cleaning himself with less care and placing things back where they are meant to be.

When Raf returns to their bedroom he finds Liv laying against the pillow under the blanket looking at him and waiting for him. Climbing in Raf molds himself with Liv, as she does much the same.

They murmur loving sentiments to one another while they drift off together. There are promises to put the purchased condoms to use soon.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! I do plan to have Liv's desire written soon.

xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I finally got to it. This chapter contains anal sex, edging, and just like crude language.

* * *

It wasn't until weeks later that the purchased condoms get put to use. The intervening time is put to good use however, preparing themselves, Rafael begins to finger Liv's ass while they have sex to get her more comfortable with the sensations. At first it's a tentative approach, Olivia is riding Rafael hard one night and he is caressing her.

Sliding his hands down her back, fingers playing along her spine, Rafael reaches to cup the cheeks of Liv's ass, one in each hand. Raf grips her flesh in his hands allowing this to give him more leverage and control. Pulling and kneading the soft, tender muscle beneath his hands Rafael thinks this is an opportune time to introduce some anal play into the action they're engaged in. Bringing his right hand to his own face Raf sucks his first two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly.

Liv whimpers at the sight of him sucking on the digits at his mouth, "ooh baby, what are you up to?"

Rafa has his eyes locked onto his wife's seeing the fiery look in them at watching him use his mouth on his fingers. Deciding to ratchet things up a bit he releases his fingers with a pop before running his tongue all over them, moaning all the while. At this display Rafael feels Olivia flex the hands she has at his chest for support, nails digging in his flesh. The bite of pain makes Rafael buck upwards beneath Liv and she collapses against him at the sensation.

"Fuck, Rafa," Liv pants, lips pressed into his pec.

Growling Rafa bucks once more and feels Liv begin to suck and bite at the skin her mouth has access to, marking him.

"Oooolivia," Rafa breaths, planting his feet and moving his fingers to her mouth after she looks to him. As she sucks on them he tells her, "I'm going to open you up, get you used to having something in your ass."

She moans around the digits in her mouth and Raf feels it like its his cock there instead of just his fingers. Liv's movements have slowed as she learns what Raf is planning, she is excited to be doing this, working their way up to having mutually pleasurable anal sex.

After that night, during which both Rafael and Olivia had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, Rafael fingers Liv every night he is able, to prep for the time when his cock will finally sink into her ass. One particularly playful night Rafa asks Liv to finger herself. When she does Raf has to control himself so he doesn't cum all over her.

For several nights in a row there is prepping, and talking, and wanting, then one night Rafael comes home to a quiet house only to find his wife sitting at the edge of their bed clad only in a short black silk robe tied loosely around her form. The vee created from either side of the material cuts an enticing path nearing Liv's belly button. Her long, smooth, and generously tanned legs are crossed at the knee with plenty of skin on display. Rafa's mouth waters in seconds, taking in how beautiful she is sitting in front of him. He wants to kiss every inch of her.

"Hola, mi amor," Rafa greets, "a qué debo el placer de esa visión?" Rafael's breathless words stumble from his mouth as he takes her in. ( _Hello my love, to what do I owe the pleasure of this sight?_ )

She is gorgeous and waiting for him, he presumes. Rafael isn't sure exactly what is happening, there is nothing special about this particular day, but he isn't so foolish to question his luck at finding his wife in such a state. Olivia stands Rafael holds his position, waiting for any cue from her what he should be doing next.

Teeth sinking into her lower lip Olivia bites down hard, drawing Rafael's gaze before speaking, "I can't wait anymore baby, I need you to fuck me tonight."

Timid at first Rafa's eyes flick from Liv's mouth to her eyes as he asks hesitantly, "are you sure Liv? Do you think you'll be okay? I have only - it's just we've only worked two fingers into you and that's a big size difference…"

The questions tumbling from his lips quickly until finally trailing off as Olivia approaches, a coy smirk curving her lips and silencing him. Liv certainly appears sure of her decision.

As Liv steps into Rafa she begins to explain herself, "I've been thinking about this all day Rafi, I need you. We can switch when we are both close, that way neither of us is likely to last long when you're fucking my ass."

Her words cause Rafael to choke on his own breath, he wants this too, so much, he had simply been worried about hurting her. Loosening his tie Raf finally allows himself to smile and stalk toward his beautiful, nearly naked wife. When he is finally standing in front of her Rafael sweeps Liv into a deep, burning kiss of teeth and tongues that is already beginning to rile his body.

Ratcheting up her dirty talk in a bid to sway Rafael into anal sex with her, tonight, Liv breaks the kiss to whisper in his ear, "imagine the feeling of pushing your big, hard cock into my ass, stretching me open. Don't you want that Papi?" Liv really knows his weaknesses, "I know you love how tight my pussy feels around your cock when you're stretching me open, fucking me. My ass will be even tighter around you, you'll cum so hard baby."

With her hand resting in the center of Rafa's torso she can feel his pulse begin to race and his breathing speed up while she speaks to him this way. Letting her teeth sink into Raf's earlobe Olivia skates her hand down his body to his erection.

Upon reaching his erection Liv feels Raf jump into to motion, quickly discarding his blazer and tie in record time. He allows himself to rock into her hand as he unbuttons his shirt, revelling in her eyes on him.

Olivia licks her lips, becoming more aroused with every new inch of skin that is shown to her as Rafael disrobes. When his hands meet his belt Liv is spurred into action, Raf finishes removing his shirt as Liv undoes his belt and pants. Together they remove his pants and underwear, Rafa toes off his socks while kicking the clothes at his feet away from them.

The moment Liv's hands move to the tie of her robe Rafael stops her, "no, I want to appreciate you in this for a little longer."

Sliding a foot between both of Olivia's Raf nudges them apart. Sealing his mouth to Liv's Raf wants to keep her breathless, and so engages her in a deep kiss with his tongue in her mouth, reaching all of her favorite spots. Hands ghosting over her body, from her hips, to breasts, and her back Rafa finally settles one to grab at her ass, pulling her into him, and the other slithers beneath the robe.

Taking his time Rafa eases his hand slowly, and very lightly, between his wife's thighs. Before his fingertips find her center. He feels the wetness along her thighs, proving that she has been thinking about this, about him, for a while now.

Groaning at the sensation Rafa moves faster than he originally planned to and delves his fingers between the lips of her pussy, instantly coating them with a generous amount of fluid that her arousal has leaking out of her. In a movement of practiced precision Raf's fingers locate Olivia's clit and start to play with it. He circles, rubs, and tugs at the bundle of nerves his fingers are manipulating.

It isn't long before Liv is weak kneed and clawing at Rafa's back, on the edge of orgasm. When her body starts to tense and shake, when release is near, Raf pulls his hand away from her center to rest on her hip, under the robe.

Panting Liv pulls her face from its spot at the side of Rafa's neck to look at him - baffled, but he speaks before she can, "get on the bed for me?"

His request is gentle and so sweet that Olivia forgets her frustration and does as he asks.

Rafa doesn't make Liv wait, once she is sitting on the bed, in much the same manner as she had been when he first walked in, he moves to her, pushing her to lay down while dropping to his knees.

Swinging one of Liv's legs over his shoulders Raf dives under the hem of the robe and begins to suck at her, in every spot she wants him. In mere moments Liv finds an orgasm within her reach, only for Rafa to stop again.

Pulling his face from between Liv's thighs Rafael's hands pluck at the loose bow knotted above her hip bone, barely keeping the garment together. It parts as though the fabric itself had been awaiting this action and Raf has his lips trailing a path up the center of Olivia's torso. Biting hard on her neck when he gets there.

Squirming underneath her husband Liv feels Rafa's cock throbbing against her and wants nothing more than for it to be inside of her.

"Rafa," Liv grinds out, beyond frustrated, "please."

Pulling his face back, to take in Olivia in all her frustrated, near orgasmic, glory Rafael trails his fingers, feather light, down the center of Liv's body. He doesn't wait to make his move, upon delving through her soaking slit Rafa's fingers are quickly inside Liv's body.

The sensation has Olivia keening, tensing her internal muscles as well as her thighs, keeping the hand between her legs where it is. The dangling orgasm that has twice been within Liv's reach is once again teasingly close and she _wants_ it.

Raf, on the other hand, allows the heat and velvet of Liv's body to surround his fingers as they move in and out of her tight pussy. The moment he senses she is close to an orgasm, despite the flexed muscles and closed thighs, Rafael pulls his fingers from her. Rafa strokes his fingers in a caress up and down her slit. There is no pressure behind the motion, doing nothing to bring an orgasm to fruition, merely keeping Liv on the precipice of nirvana.

Feeling the digits inside of her leaving her body Olivia whines, desperately, "Raf, please don't stop. You're killing me."

"Oh no, mi amor, I'm going to keep edging toward coming but I won't let you get there until I want you to."

Rafael is finally able to draw his hand from between Liv's legs and she makes him pay for it, grasping his wrist she brings both fingers to her mouth and sucks all the proof of her own arousal from them. It makes Raf's dick twitch between them, and the bead of precum that had bubbled out of his slit leaks onto Liv.

Thankfully the nightstand is within reach and Rafael pulls a condom and the lubrication they will need soon from the drawer to set aside for when they are ready.

Shifting back so he is fully over his wife Rafael takes inventory of Olivia, her expression, her body, everything he can. Liv is worked up but no longer close to orgasm. With a twist of his hips Raf pushes the head of his cock into the tight, hot chanel his fingers had occupied moments before.

The relief Olivia feels is palpable.

The restraint on Rafael's face is clear.

As soon as Liv is comfortable around him, reaccustomed to his size, and the familiar stretch her body needs to make, Raf is pushing deep inside of her.

"Oh Rafa, you feel so good. You make me feel so good." Both of Liv's palms are pushed flush to the skin of Raf's back, sealing their bodies together.

Raf can feel the labor of Liv's breath as her stomach and chest expand and contract with each one. With all the work his hands and mouth have done to rile up Olivia her body is a searing vice around his cock and Rafael wants to bury his face in her neck and pump his hips into her for all he is worth.

Dropping his face Raf's mouth meets the crook of Liv's neck and shoulder to begin kissing and licking there while he withdraws from her. Rafa sets a steady, pounding rhythm that Liv matches in perfect sync.

Within minutes Rafael is groaning and starting to nip at Olivia's skin, "nena, I'm getting close. So. Fucking. Close." Hilting his cock inside her pussy Raf pulls back to look at Olivia, who seems to be caught in a daze, "I never feel as good as I do when I'm inside of you."

Blinking to clear the haze from her vision Liv locks her eyes with Rafael's, "God Rafi, I love having you inside of my pussy. I need to know how you'll feel fucking me up the ass. Please baby, please."

He has to still himself and just breathe before he blows his load before he can even start to penetrate her anally. Liv is patient with him, for these moments. Eventually sealing his mouth to hers Rafael grabs for the lube and coats his fingers generously.

Pulling from Olivia's pussy Raf gasps at the cold air touching his buring cock. Liv whimpers at the loss. It is quickly replaced by a finger pushing into her ass, easing gently through the muscle of it.

All the muscles of Liv's body are slack with arousal. A second finger finds a home next to the first shortly after.

Scrambling for the condom near her head Olivia's hands find it and frantically tear the package open. The latex, that is also lubricated, slides fast down the shaft of Rafael's cock, pulling a moan from his lips. Liv finds the lube still in Raf's hand and takes it easily from him as he focuses on stretching her body open for him.

Squirting it generously over his cock Liv takes him in hand and is sure to fully lubricate him, wanting every part of his wide girth fully covered so she won't be uncomfortable, and he won't be hesitant.

Satisfied with her work Olivia drops her hand and brings the other to pull at Raf's wrist, "I need you now."

It seems to only now occur to Rafa that she has sufficiently prepared him to enter her ass, the flash of neediness through his eyes sets Olivia on fire.

"Now Rafael," she commands.

Grabbing for the bottle of lube another time Rafael covers the opening to Olivia's body thoroughly before adjusting his form so that the head of his cock is pressing into her. Liv's breath catches, her body remains as relaxed as she can manage for easier entry. Rafael's breathing stops.

"Fuck," Raf gasps, breathing again, now his cockhead is inside of Liv, "fuck, shit."

Olivia doesn't need an eloquent, or even coherent, sentence from Rafael right now, she only needed him to keep going.

On shaky notes Olivia responds, "I know baby, I know." Running her hands from his head down his back, soothing and grounding him in her voice. "Deeper baby."

Her sentences are more coherent than his are, for the moment.

At least his body seems to know what to do. Rafael keeps the pressure behind his cock and gradually slides the full length of it into Olivia's waiting body. Both are shaking and clawing helplessly at the other by the time he is fully sheathed inside of her.

His right hand, the one that hadn't gone near her ass, creeps down to a familiar spot of Liv's body while Rafael begins to withdraw from her. Raf plays an orgasmic melody on her clit, lessening the discomfort of the movement.

It seems his brain is catching up with him as Raf asks Liv, "tell me how you feel."

Their eye contact since Raf's cock entered Liv hasn't broken so he can see what she feels playing over her expression, but, he wants to hear it too.

Sighing as his hips are pushing forward again Liv says, "full." A huff of a moan and then, "so good."

Gulping Rafa can only parrot her, "so good."

The rhythm they keep is erratic, the thrusts into one another stuttered. Rafa keeps his first thrusts gentle and shallow, letting Liv adjust to him. Giving her more time than he would were he inside of her pussy.

But this place is new. This place is exciting. This place is tight.

Their faces migrate closer together, breathing each other's air. Gasps are pulled into each other mouth's on groans or sighs.

Slowly, so slowly, Rafael sees Olivia's face go slack with bliss, his cock is being squeezed gloriously snuggly and he needs Olivia to get to an orgasm. With some minor contorsons Rafael maneuvers his hand.

Now, the fingers that had been playing with her clit are delving into the weeping opening of her pussy, just enough to stimulate the nerves collected there. Thumb now in place over her clit Rafael pushes down hard.

The effects of his actions are immediate. Olivia's body snaps down all around Raf's, tightening convulsively. Hurtling to orgasm Liv shakes and shivers in every muscle grouping of her entire body.

Seeing Liv like this is always spectacular, so is the feeling. This time the sensations for Rafael are hotter and tighter and before he can stop himself he shoves his hips forward, burying his cock up Olivia's ass and filling the condom surrounding him with his enormous orgasm.

Breathing is a struggle for the pair of them as they waft down from the high peaks that climax brought them to.

Eventually it becomes easier.

Eventually Rafael's cock has softened. But he waits until he can speak before moving.

"This might feel strange," he tells her just before sliding his body from hers.

It does, and a bit uncomfortable. But when Rafael rolls onto his back, once the condom is discarded, he slides his eyes to Olivia's face and can see it was worth any strangeness or discomfort.

Liv's eyes are closed and there is a smile stretching her cheeks. They are both sweatier than usual and really should shower.

"I don't remember the last time I sweat this much," Olivia breaks her self imposed silence.

Chuckling Rafa glues the length of his body to the side of Liv's, "Yes you do. It was the other day, mi amor, when you insisted that I needed to participate in the student government's program with you and they put us against each other for every one-on-one event. I think my arms still hate me for the tug-of-war and the arm wrestling match."

Her eyes are open now, satisfied and wonderous. There is so much light in this woman's eyes and Rafa cannot believe it is him that help to put it there. She laughs at him while stroking the forearm laying over her belly.

"You're probably right about that."

Shooting _a look_ at Olivia Rafa says, "I'm definitely right about it."

And after a pause of a few steady, calm heartbeats Rafa speaks again, "c'mon, we should clean ourselves up."

Wincing Liv tells him honestly, "the bed needs plenty of cleaning too. Besides, I'm sore right now, I don't want to move around much."

Rafael's eyes search Olivia's for signs of distress over her soreness. Seeing none he has an offer for her, "I'll run us a bath, and I will even carry you there. And cleaning the bed will be good practice for what I have planned next."

* * *

A/N: I do have an idea for Rafa's next fantasy, no promises on if/when it will happen. Hope this was okay.

x


End file.
